Acceptance of Love
by chancesforluck
Summary: A tragedy that's left Lady Azura penniless and with a child brings ruin upon her and her families name. Will anyone accept Azura in the condition she's in, and will the love she finds accept her? I'm a new writer and if anyone is good at editing stories please message me. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Damn you, you insufferable, torture devices!" I scream as I throw my shoes as far away from me as possible. Throwing myself onto the bench in our secluded garden I try to look at my feet in the most lady-like way as possible to check if any blisters have appeared on my feet. I try go unnoticed by anyone even though no one I see is out here; not that it will help since I just screamed and threw my shoes somewhere in the garden.

"You know" I jump in my seat, "I could probably get you arrested for throwing these at me, but I'm sure these 'insufferable, torture devices' had done something terrible to make you act like this". Here comes Tommy, my best-friends husband and also my older brother, coming towards me holding my shoes and rubbing his head, all whilst glaring at me.

I return the glare at him with equal and perhaps even more force, as he sits down beside me, "Oh Hush You! You would be throwing these shoes too, if you felt how uncomfortable they were, and besides", I hold up my feet towards his face, "look at what they did to my feet! I have blisters", I say while trying to put up my most outraged look.

He pushes my feet away in disgust, all whilst I have started to grin, much to his annoyance.

"How are we ever going to get you married and keep you married with your behavior like this?" He sighs, and I am hurt by his lacking of faith in me, and besides he should know it's my time of the month and even the smallest things (like my shoes) will bother me. But I put on my biggest grin and do what any good, younger sister would do, I annoy him even more.

"But I thought I would forever stay with you and Elle, and be the one who teaches your future children the beauties of life, like teaching them words to use when you curse, how to annoy you and Elle, how to act in society, etc." I look up to see Tommy's expression and watch as his face turns aghast, and as I can no longer hold my amusement, I burst out snickering. He is probably more scared that I would like to stay with him and Elle forever rather then, what I'd teach his children.

I grin to myself as I have scared him, but then again he is probably just scared of everything right now, because Elle is due any day with their first child and for the past few months many annoying yet prospective grooms have arrived to ask Tommy for my hand in marriage. Tommy had asked them all to come to the celebration after the baby's Christening, to meet me, and so I could talk to all of them myself. I personally think that is the stupidest idea, because it would hardly be fair to any of the suitors, since I would put all my loving affection towards Tommy and Elle's child.

"Zu Zu, do you think I'll be good at it?" He asks me, while he has the most troubled look on his face.

I scrunch my face up like a little child in confusion and ask, "At what Tommy?"

He sighs and he looks like he is going to be put his emotions out in the next few words. "Do you think I'll be a good father?"

I take a deep breath and look at him, just seeing him this worried makes me know he is ready and he will be a great father. Honestly it is kind of amusing but seeing him in this state I guess I have to tell Tommy all his good qualities which will probably go to his ego. "Tommy, just seeing you like this makes me know you'll be a great at being the best father you can be to your child. You remember when Mama and Papa died?" He nods, "I was ten and you were about eighteen, you were done with school but barely prepared for what you did. You practically took over the business, and ran our household, but the best thing you did around that time was be there for me when I needed you. You practically raised me Tommy, and that is something I will forever be in debt for it. Tommy this child and all your future children will get all the love and care they will ever want from you, Elle, and everyone. They will never feel out of place because they will have only the best because they will be your children. If you're worried about messing stuff up, you will make mistakes, but everyone does, and besides you've got so many people around you that will help you become the best father you can be." I finish talking and by the end of this his mouth is agape. He then blinks and shakes his head full of dark curls.

"Zura, I never knew you could say something with that much emotion", he says that and smirks at me. I guess that was his 'thank you' in our sibling communication. I put my head on his shoulder and he gives my shoes. I let out a small laugh while looking from the corner of my eye, he is doing the infamous Novalétor lop-sided smile. The way Tommy and I are around each other would make anyone in society think we were unbecoming people to socialize with if we weren't related, but fortunately since we both look so alike, everyone knows we are brother and sister. Tommy and I share many physical features, we have, angular faces which are lightly tanned, the same shaped brown eyes, the same nose, and dark hair. My hair although isn't curly, but I do have a little bit of a wave but I think that is the extremely unmanageable thickness of the hair speaking and his eyes were more of a hazel while mine were a warm brown color. Sitting with Tommy on today, reminds me of the times that Tommy and I spent together when we were younger, like catching fireflies together and planting our famous apple trees, which have given us so many apples in the past year. Time has flown by so fast, it just like we were little kids yesterday. Now it's even hard to believe that I'm seventeen now, I'm of age to be married and Tommy is married to my best friend and they're going to be parents any day now. It kind of makes me wonder, in what way will I find love, who will I find it in, or will I even find love? It honestly surprises me that Tommy was even able to find true love, and find it before marriage, I mean I know his love was in front of him this whole time, but is love as accepting as it was for him. I deliberate on asking him what the emotion of romantic type of love is, but I end up making my mind and ask him even though I am kind of embarrassed.

"Tommy, I-,"I was cut off before I could finish because Lionel our butler was running, I'm sorry he was hobbling, his way to us. His old age was showing by the pace he was going, and the way his wrinkles sagged when he came over to us. His gray hairs became clearer, and his face was red from all the running. He clearly needed a raise and a vacation. Tommy notices him and stands up, being the gentlemen he is, while I quickly rush to put on my shoes.

"What is it Lionel"? Tommy asks, concern drawing up on his face.

Lionel struggling to catch his breath, takes a moment in between breaths speaking. "Lord 'breathes' Novalétor, Lady 'breathes' Azura, 'breathes' Lady Novalétor 'breathes' is in need of 'breathes' you both 'breathes'."

What does Elle want this time, honestly the women hasn't given me a break since this whole pregnancy. "What does she need now, Lionel?" I say impatiently while tapping my foot. But since then Tommy has rushed into the house while Lionel looks at me like I am daft.

He rapidly catches his breath and clearly yet quickly he says,

"The Baby is Coming."

* * *

**SO what did you guys think? If anyone is good at editing stories or just wants to give me advice plz msg me! and don't worry it will start to get a little magical in the next few chapters! Hope you follow or like!**

**CHANCESFORLUCK**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" I shriek, as I gather my skirts and sprint towards the manor. In a few seconds I'm inside and I'm in the middle of a battle zone. The servants were everywhere with their brooms, dusters, or empty bowls, rushing around taking orders from the head housekeeper, Leigh-Ann, who was demanding a few of them to get some hot water, bandages, and towels ready for the midwife..

"Has the midwife been called for?" I call out from where I am in this crazed frenzy. It takes a while before we make eye contact; she nods and points her head in the direction towards Tommy's and Elle's room. I nod my thanks and immediately rush in that direction.

"Tommy!" I cry out. He glances towards me and I immediately notice how pale he is. I'm not sure if my presence amongst this whole event frightens him or calms him, but I wasn't going to miss this moment for the world under any circumstance. I quicken up my pace to get closer to him through this frenzy and when I finally reached him, well, you could say Elle wouldn't be the one who needed any help at the moment.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I'm not ready. Just remain calm. Just remain calm. Elle is in there and you have to stay strong for her, stay strong!"

Tommy never seemed like a person who would talk to himself in any occasion, but it was kind of amusing to see him like this. But then again Tommy isn't what mattered right now; it was Elle and my future niece/nephew.

I storm into the room I supposedly thought Elle was in and see her on the bed, with the serenity of a swan. I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't she be screaming in pain. She looks at me and motions me over to her.

"Well you seem to be taking this better than Tommy." I say as I walk over to Elle and plump down in the chair right next to her.

"He'll come, he's just being melodramatic about this whole thing."

"Aren't you nervous though, I mean have you seen everyone here? They seemed to be rather nervous."

"Well I did suffer a harsh pregnancy and you do know when people tend to have harsh pregnancies like I did, it rather is common that the birth will be easier on them, at least that's what the midwife said when we visited last week. And besides, I do feel pretty calm. I have you and Tommy right here so what's to go wrong?"

The door suddenly burst open and Leigh-Ann comes in.

"Zura, Lady Elle, the midwife cannot come, apparently she was fetched by Lord Gorandley, apparently Lady Gorandley's twins have chosen to come into the world today too."

"Curses," I mutter.

"Leigh-Ann, do not mention this to Tommy, he will become even more nervous than he is right now. Get a few of the maids with previous birthing experiences and tell them to come here. And get the servants with the towels, bandages, and hot water to bring everything in here. I guess we will have to do this ourselves."

Leigh-Ann rushes out of the room and you can hear her ordering for the bandages and towels from the door. I roll up my sleeves and quickly go outside the door, where Tommy is still pacing.

"Tommy, if the word alimony means anything to you, I suggest you go inside your room and comfort your wife."

He looks at me, his mouth agape, but hurries on inside the room.

"Thomas Andrew Jacob Novalétor, it's about God damn time!" I hear Elle say and I smile to myself.

Suddenly, about five maids start rushing in my direction and into Elle's room, Leigh-Ann in the back with her age slowing her down, but nonetheless she was still pretty sharp for her age.

"Now Zura, I think that since this is your niece or nephew on the line, you should be in the room helping with the birth. I have seen plenty of births and will be there to assist you."

"But Leigh-Ann…."she cuts in.

"No buts, missy, you will help in this birth whether you like it or not."

I wasn't going to refuse to help, but was I really cut out for this situation. Leigh-Ann then goes into the room and soon I follow after.

"Lord Novalétor, giving birth is a lengthy process, so please understand that you will be in here a while." Leigh-Ann says, with the two remaining maids in the room nodding in agreement with this statement.

"And the midwife?" Tommy asks.

"Well Tommy…you see she won't be able to come." I say in somewhat fear and nervousness.

"WHAT!"

7 hours Later

"Push Elle, common you can do it, I see the babes head." I say as the babe is coming out, I have the towel ready in my hand and the babe is slowly coming out.

"Just one more push, m'lady," Leigh-Ann says as Elle is taking deep breaths, as she sets herself to push.

The babe is out and I gently grab it, to take it fully out. It's covered in blood and it's piercing the air with its shrieks. Elle collapses on the bed from exhaustion, but she still is fully awake. I gently wipe the babe down and look down to see the baby is not a girl.

"It's a Boy!" I yell as I carry my nephew who is covered in the towel and hand him to Elle.

The maids finish up their work with Elle, cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning her up.

Elle starts crying when she holds him, and Tommy has a look of pride as he looks at his son. It's a picture to be seen, all of them together and happy. Tommy gently pats his sons cheeks and then I glance over to actually look at my nephew.

He inherited Elle's blue eyes just in a lighter tone and chestnut hair, while having Tommy's nose and face structure, and little cheeks. I know that in my future I would spend a lot time pinching those cheeks.

Tommy, slowly leaves Elle's side and comes up to me and then grabs me in a bear hug.

"Thank You," he whispers in my ear and I nod in response. I feel so fortunate to have helped with this, and I'm glad I got to take part in this.

"So what are you two going to name, my beautiful nephew?" I ask.

Tommy answers and the name he picks, well it puts me in surprise, "Well how about Reginald?"

"NO!" Elle snaps and glares at Tommy from where she was, apparently the protective mother hormones were coming in early. "I will not have my baby boy named Reginald, when he gets older do you know what his nickname will be? It's going to be Regina, I should know I had an uncle with that name."

Tommy was taken aback, but he quickly got over it.

"Yeah Tommy, what were you thinking with the name Reginald? Shame on you, you should remember her Uncle Regina, he was the one with the extremely bushy moustache." I say watching him just glare at me.

"Well if your so clever, what would you two name him?" Tommy asks addressing Elle, knowing that her decisions come first, and for that I don't blame him.

"I think Zura, his godmother, should name him, she did help bring him into this world." Elle says looking at me hopefully.

I was taken aback and just nodded towards Elle and Tommy, I was his godmother. Boy, I was just getting extremely hard and important tasks minute by minute. First helping with the birth and now choosing a name. I wanted my nephew to have a noble yet original name. I immediately came up with a name that both Tommy and Elle would like. I mean I did have suggestions but I didn't really narrow the list to what I wanted since I didn't know the gender of the babe. But looking at his eyes his name just came to me.

"How about Skyler Alexander for his name? Skyler because it means Eternal life, strength, protection, knowledge and the sky itself; his eyes actually reminded me of the sky. And Alexander because this little one is going to be bound for greatness."

Elle nods and Tommy does the same and looks at his son and says, "Skyler Alexander Novalétor" he pauses "I like it."

Tommy takes Skyler and hands him to me.

"Skyler Alexander Novalétor. My beautiful nephew, I promise to be there for you whenever you need me and to protect you from your parents punishing you, but I also promise to be your best friend. I will always have small candies for you and I promise to take care of you. I love you little one."

I say the last sentence as I kiss his head and look up to the stars in the sky, it was going to be a good night.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE! WOULD APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU GUYS!**


End file.
